


Paul

by emmyloo2



Series: Joey [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyloo2/pseuds/emmyloo2





	Paul

_He doesn't want you._

_There's something wrong with you._

Joey dropped to his knees, unbuttoning Paul's jeans in front of him and pulling them down around his thighs. He pressed his lips against his exposed skin. It's warmth momentarily cleared his mind, letting him focus on the feeling of Paul's fingers in his hair, the smell of soap designed for men, the salty taste of a day spent lounging at the beach. Joey looked up at him as he mouthed him through his boxers, adding Paul's moans to the cacophony of senses that let him forget how pathetic he really was. After all, Joey only ever felt useful with a dick in his mouth or his ass in the air.

_He won't even touch you._

_There's something wrong with you._


End file.
